Their Little Secret
by bb.outrageous
Summary: In everyone else's eyes, he was simply her manservant and she was his mistress. But in the darkness of her room, he was Break and she was Sharon. They were lovers ... BreakSharon LEMON


**[author's note]**So this is my very first Pandora Hearts fanfiction. Recently I've been hooked on the manga and the anime and decided to try and write one about Sharon and Break's relationship. I'm all for that pairing. It's one of my favorites. I've noticed that there is a lot of them so I might as well contribute to it. This is also my first lemon, so please bare with it. Read and Review :3

**[disclaimers]**I do not own Pandora Hearts. They belong to the great Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

The sky was pitch black as the clock struck midnight, illuminated only by the light of the pale moon.

The Rainsworth mansion was dead silent. Everyone had already been drained of whatever energy they had earlier that day, and were out cold in their beds. Well, everyone except one Xerxes Break.

The pale figure retreated from his room and made his way casually down the empty halls of the sleeping quarters, making sure to keep his footsteps as silent as possible. His eye scanned the small nooks and crannies found amongst the furniture and corners. He smiled to himself as he tapped his cane slightly on the hard wood floor.

No one was around ... It was the perfect time for them to engage in their little secret.

He arrived at his destination and rapped lightly against the oak door. He waited patiently as he heard the quiet rustling of bed sheets and the patter of feet against the cold floor.

"Yes?"

Break smiled at the sound of his lady's voice and cleared his throat. "Why, Ojou-sama ... Who else would it be at this time of night?" he questioned playfully. He watched as she turned the knob gently and pulled the door open.

"Break ..." The orange haired girl smiled up at her manservant and stepped aside to allow him to enter her domain. He gave a small nod accompanied with his signature grin as he stepped through the small opening and pushed the door shut. His thin fingers found the lock and turned it swiftly.

Sharon stepped back into the light emitted through her window as she watched his single red eye glow in the darkness. "It is a bit a late to do this, Break." she stated and nodded towards the large clock sitting across from her bed.

"Oh but if it isn't done late at night, when else could we take part in our ... little secret?" his grin faded into a scheming smirk as he stepped closer to his mistress. "Besides ... No one will hear us at this time."

And with that, Break bent down and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started out soft and gentle as he pulled her close, arms wrapped around her waist, but it soon turned rough and demanding as Sharon reached up and entangled her fingers into his silver hair. He stifled a moan as she flicked her tongue out to lick his lower lip before she began to suck on it. He bent down lower to deepen the kiss. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She obeyed immediately and pressed her small body closer to his as his tongue plunged into her, tasting her. Their tongues brushed against each other, fighting to dominate over the other.

His hand moved up to cup her cheek as hers pressed against the back of his neck, asking for more. He smirked into the kiss as he pushed harder into the fight of tongues. He soon broke the kiss, both of them out of breath. Break gazed down at her. She was was flushed and her hair was slightly a mess as a few strands fell into her face. His hand shot up to brush the obstructions away before he placed quick butterfly kisses along her jaw line and down towards her neck.

He broke away from his onslaught and tilted his head smiling. "What do you say, Ojou-sama?" he winked playfully. "Do we continue this little secret of ours or do you wish me to leave and allow you to return to your slumber?"

Sharon answered him with a demanding kiss. "I want you to stay, Break ... Stay with me." She pleaded with him. Her hands were gripping the front of his shirt, wrinkling the purple fabric.

Break nodded. "As you wish." He picked her up and carried her gently to the bed. He placed her down, allowing her feet to dangle of the edge. His hand moved to his coat as he slid it off. His shirt soon followed, revealing his pale chest and contractor's mark to her. Sharon smiled gently as she sat up and brushed her finger tips against the mark. He placed a hand over hers for a moment before lifting her hand to his lips. He brushed his lips against her knuckles before dropping it to her side.

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. His lips met hers once more, this time met with the force of a desperate passion. Sharon moaned as his other hand placed itself on her lower thigh and made its way up slowly. He smirked and increased the speed of his hand as he deepened the kiss. The two fell back onto the bed, Break on top. Sharon pulled away and grasped his face in her hands.

"Break ... Show me your love."

"Yes, Ojou-sama." he pulled back and looked down at her small form. His eye raked up and down her body, examining every inch of her. Sharon had been stuck in her young teenage form for ten years, but that didn't keep her from looking very feminine. He could see her chest rising with each breath. If he looked closer, he could see her nipples protruding from the thin fabric. He gave a small chuckle as he placed both hands on her thighs, fingers resting on the edge of her night gown. He pushed his hands up, taking the material with him. He pushed higher and higher until the fabric rested just abover her stomach.

He stared at the creamy skin that had always been hidden by layers of clothing. He lower himself onto her, resting his face against her stomach. He brought a thin finger to her belly button, brushing up and down. A few moans escaped her lips as she moved underneath him. "Stop teasing me, Break." she insisted. "I'm not a little girl anymore ... You can go much further than simple caresses."

"Of course I can ... Let me enjoy this moment while I can."

A few minutes passed until he finally moved. He returned his attention to the rumpled fabric hiding her upper body and sighed. "This won't do."

His hand found its way up through the material and to her left breast. He massaged the ample mound with his long fingers as he watched her writhe in arousal. "More, Break, More ..." Sharon gasped as he took her pert nipple between his thumb and index finger. He rubbed and twisted and felt it go hard. The small actions soon began to bore him and he took the material in his hands and pulled it up over her head and threw it into the corner to be forgotten until morning.

He stared lustfully at the two round mounds waiting to be touched and played with. Sharon blushed as his gaze deepened. It wasn't like it was her first time being seen like this, but every time she felt as though her body wasn't matured enough for him. Break smiled softly down at his mistress and bent down so his lips brushed her ear. "Don't fret ... You're beautiful."

With that, he moved downwards and took an erect nipple into his mouth. His other hand moved to the other, fondling it with skilled hands. He swirled his tongue around it, coating it in his saliva. Once that breast had been suckled enough, he switched to the other, giving it the same treatment as the other. Sharon reached down placing her hands on the back of his head. She pressed him further against her, receiving a groan from the silver haired man. He pressed his hips against her allowing his erection to press against her thigh.

"Break." she called his name, her voice laced with lust.

He pulled away from the nippled and moved up higher on her chest. He bit down, sucking and licking. He pulled back to admire the dark red mark he left above her left breast.

"Break!" she blushed and placed a hand over it.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't leave it on Milady's neck ... Our secret would be exposed." He smirked and moved down her body until he reached her panties. He shook his head. "Ah, Ojou-sama has already become very wet." he commented as he placed a hand on her and began rubbing her clitoris through the material. A loud moan escaped her lips as she twisted under him. "Does this please you?" he questioned and slid a finger under the piece of clothing and slid into her. The penetration was quick as he pulled in and out at a slow pace. "Faster!" she cried out. Her hands gripped the sheets underneath her. He nodded and slid in another finger and increased the speed. Her heartbeat picked up its pace as another finger joined in with the others.

The onslaught of fingers ended and he pulled out of her and licked the liquid from his fingers. He paused and contemplated. He brought his fingers up to her lips, sliding into her mouth. Sharon gasped at the intrusion and closed her eyes. Her tongue darted to taste herself on his fingers. "That's a good girl ..." He chuckled and began to move his fingers in and out, like he had done earlier to her entrance. He pulled them out and placed a kiss on her lips. "You taste quite delicious." he commented and slipped his tongue past her. As their kisses grew hotter and deeper, his hands found themselves waiting impatiently on her hips.

"I believe it is my turn, Break." Sharon said sweetly. She pushed him off to the side and moved so that she was straddling him. Her pink lips made their way to his neck and she began to leave light kisses down to his collar bone. She moved and took his nipple in her mouth. She took her time biting, licking, and sucking. His moans were ringing in her ear as she moved down to his pants. Her small hands fumbled with the button and zipper.

"Ojou-sama is going for that, is she?" he raised an eyebrow.

She blushed and nodded and she pulled his pants down along with his underwear. The clothing fell to the ground besides the bed. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon his erection. It was her first time actually doing anythign to him. She usually let him do all the pleasuring, but now it was her turn. She had about this in some of her books and recited the actions in her head. She took his hardened penis into her hand. Her thumb brushed the tip. He moaned out her name as she began moving her hand up and down his shaft. She gave a tight squeeze and he twitched in his hand.

"Faster, Ojou-sama!" He begged and panted.

She nodded and increased her pace. She paused for a moment and moved her hand to squeeze his balls and she bent her head, taking the erect member into her mouth. Another sharp moan could be heard as she swirled her tongue around him and made swift movements as she bobbed her head up and down. She took his whole length into her mouth and she massaged his scrotum at the same time. "Ah ... I'm about to ... cum!" he cried out and gripped the sheets. She continued her actions until he released himself into her mouth. The hot liquid filled her mouth and she took that time to swallow it. A few escaped from her mouth and dribbled down her chin and her neck. A few drops landed on her breasts, and he took notice to it.

Break panted as he sat up and brought his mouth to her breasts once more, tasting his own cum. He pulled back and looked up at her. "Where in the world did you learn that?" he questioned and received a small smile. "I read it in my books." she declared and he chuckled. "I must read those books of yours then ..." He looked down at his penis and frowned. "Oh my ... We can't do anything again until I get hard." Sharon tilted her head sweetly and reached down to take him in her hand. She squeezed and rubbed him at an even pace. He hardened in her hand and he smirked at her. "That's a good girl ..."

He took her hips and flipped her over so that he was once again on top. He took the obstructing material in one hand and pulled it down. She swiftly kicked it off, allowing it to join the other articles of clothing. He pushed her legs apart and brought his face to her pussy. He brought his tongue out and licked the juices that were leaking out with his touch. Sharon moaned loudly and gripped his hair as he pushed his tongue into her and massaged her pussy.

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "Are you ready for me?" He watched her nodded and close her eyes. He positioned himself at her entrance and shoved quickly into her. She emitted a small scream at the quick entry and bit back tears of pain. He moved in and out, keeping at a good speed. Soon his thrusts were joined by her own movements. He watched as she grasped the sheets tightly and orgasmed. He came into her at the same moment and groaned. He pulled himself out of her, and had her flip over and get on her hands and knees. He moved so he could penetrate her from behind. He slid in once more and and repeatedly hit her sweet spot. She cried out in pleasure as she screamed for more.

Break chuckled and pulled out and leaned back against the headboard. "Mount me." he smirked and watched as she positioned herself over him, her back facing him. He placed his hands on her hip and guided her easily onto his erection. She bit back her moans and rode him. His hands helped her with her speed at the beginning but released their hold as she adjusted to the movements herself. He moved them up her body and grasped her breasts. "That's it ... It's almost done." He murmured and squeezed them, rubbing the tips of her nipples with his finger.

"I can't ... last ... anymore!" she cried out and orgasmed once more. He came into her, groaning as he released his seeds. She dismounted and laid on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

"You were amazing ..." he whispered and kissed her forehead. "I love you ..." . She nodded and moved to place a light kiss on his lips before falling asleep in his arms.

Break sighed and pulled the sheets over them as he stared down at his mistress. He closed his eye and a smile stretched on his lips. To everyone else, he was just her manservant and she was his mistress, but in the darkness of her room, they were Break and Sharon, the lovers. No one else knew ...

It was their little secret ...

* * *

**Well? How was it? I wrote this at like 11 at night so it is not perfect. Of course nothing can be perfect. I probably made a few mistakes but oh well. I say it is a pretty decent attempt at a lemon. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading ;p**


End file.
